Model
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Dark never expected Daisuke to ask him if he could be a model for a painting or the blush on the other's cheeks. He'll make sure Daisuke will enjoy the end result for the painting which he has a feeling would be cherish forever.


**Arashi: I'll admit it been a while since I last written something for D.N. Angel and still need to catch up with watching the anime and rereading the manga.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own D.N. Angel since it rightfully belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Warnings: Au, language, ooc, sexual tension, lime, yaoi, and fluff

Model

Summary: Dark never expected Daisuke to ask him if he could be a model for a painting or the blush on the other's cheeks. He'll make sure Daisuke will enjoy the end result for the painting which he has a feeling would be cherish forever.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes lazingly, a smirk upon his lips, Dark Mousy raises a brow at Daisuke who blush a bit more at his action. He puts his hands on his waist letting his fingers go underneath the leather pants. He drawls out, "Want me to Strip for you?"<p>

The red hues brighten on those cherubic cheeks of the slightly younger teen which Dark enjoys seeing Daisuke duck his head down causing his fiery red hair falling into his ruby color eyes rather embarrassed. He answers, "You can wear your pants."

"Dai, I'm half naked with just my leather pants on and no shirt or socks. You did ask me to model for you since you need a fucking nude model," Dark hisses huskily teasingly pushing the pants down driving Daisuke up the wall until he made his decision.

"Fine just strip to your boxers!" He cries turning redder by the minute, pouting at the smug smirk upon Dark's lips. "Kami I forget how much of an ass you can be.

"Oh want me to kiss your's," Dark ask wriggling his brows suggestively getting the other to shut up making him laugh but leans against the wall gazing out the window after taking off the leather pants.

He let the conversation from earlier about him posing for a panting stump him. He let his lips tug into a smirk that one would call peaceful or closest thing to a smile as memories from earlier replays in his mind.

*~*earlier that day*~*

He could hear the door open to his room reading a book bored and not sure what to do. He didn't expect Daisuke to shuffle his feet before walking in the room with an embarrassed look with a hint of pink staining his cheeks.

"Um, Dark can I ask a big favor for you?" He stammers obviously not sure how to ask the question but Dark lets him take his time.

"What is it," Dark answers closing his book hoping it would take the bored feeling away.

"Can you model for a painting I want to do?" Daisuke squeaks out, mouth dried up and heart pounding in his chest as he tries to fight the hope bubbling his heart.

Dark muse over the idea a few moments seeing there is nothing for him to do at all. He shrugs getting off his bed replying, "Sure."

He let Daisuke leave his room but that didn't stop him from pinching the red head's ass murmuring, "So adorable."

He snickers softly enjoying the soft squeak passing his lips. He could get use to teasing his little friend but wants to prove he does care more then a friend but can't bring himself to say the words just yet. Dark tap his lip in thought as an idea forms. After modeling he can seduce Daisuke proving what words he can't say just yet. Would it work? Is all he wonders before catching up with the red head beauty one could call an angel?

*~*Present*~*

Dark shakes his head at Daisuke's cough making him raise a brow looking at the other curiously. He asks, "Yes Daisuke?"

"I'm almost done with the background so you can take…off the...er…boxers so I can draw and paint you with the scenery," Daisuke squeaks hoping Dark can't hear how loud his heart is racing in his chest.

He may have date a few guys before but none are like Dark. His body tone and fit. He wants to kiss the gorgeous body and worship it which makes him duck his head. To say Daisuke Niwa is glad he's behind his easel is an understatement since its helping him hid the arousal he has which is hardening even more to an aching and painful way which wants him to have relief.

His mouth dries up faster at the sexy smirk upon Dark's lips. The way he runs a hand through his long purple hair which the red head wants his fingers to run in to see if it feels soft as silk as it looks. He flushes darker hating the direction his thoughts are heading in. Dark doesn't feel the same way as he does for him. He usually flirts with anyone which bugs Daisuke.

He turns his attention to the painting and starts sketching the older teen out. As if in a trance he continues drawing looking up every so often to make sure the pose of is just right. Dark stares at him with that cocky smile which is bordering on a smirk makes any women or men's heart racing at the sight of it Daisuke softly chuckles thinking, 'He can add me to the list of admirers he has but I won't say it out loud.' He gives a smile at the drawing finally painting it in.

"Can I move now?" Dark ask tone full of boredom getting the red head to look up at him then the painting he still can't see.

"Hm? Yeah you can," Daisuke answers putting all his concentration in every little detail of his model who he didn't realize is fully naked in the painting and before him which he had no idea when that happens.

Still gazing at the painting he didn't see Dark walking towards him with a smug smile upon his lips. He shivers feeling the warm finger tips run down his arm in a teasing manner. Dark licks the shell of Daisuke's ears earning a soft moan. He blows softly at the back feeling more shivers goes down the crimson hair teen's spine.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" He ask slyly running his hands past the younger one's arm slowly down his side until he reaches the hem of the shirt Daisuke is wearing.

"Dark," Daisuke moans not sure what the other is doing but its really getting his heart to pump faster as bit of hope forms in his heart. Could it be Dark has something for him?

Dark smirks whispering huskily in another tongue which he goes to at times to think his best driving Daisuke up the wall always curious what Dark is saying. He doesn't want to ask this time seeing it won't do any good as Dark tweaks the pink dusty nubs getting a squeal. Dark's pink tongue slips past his lips flicking on the slightly harden nipple, swirls around earning shudders, gasps and moans of pleasures. He switches to the other side giving the other nub the same attention while one of his hands tweak and tug on the one he just finish laving attention to.

Only sounds of the room could be heard is panting and slight moans getting a little louder as each moment past. Its hard to say how long Dark teases him before licking his stomach before swirling and blowing cool air on his belly button earning giggles with a loud squeak. Ready to push the pants down with a gleeful smile touching Dark's face it drops hearing the door open and the familiar voice of Daisuke's mother calls out.

"Boys I'm back from the market!"

"Damn," Daisuke whispers sulking a bit as Dark cusses under his breath.

"Fucking woman has to show up of all times when about to pleasure Daisuke then admit I care for him," Dark growls coldly shocking the red hair teen to the core.

"You care about me?" Daisuke ask knowing its close to having Dark admit his feelings for him bordering on love which for now it would be enough.

"Yes dummy," Dark replies with a hint of blush tugging on his cheeks which he ignores glaring in the opposite direction before rushing to put his clothes back on as Daisuke fix his shirt so it doesn't look really wrinkle.

"Will I care for you as well," Daisuke whispers feeling really shy only to squeak when Dark slams his lips on tops of his.

"Mine and never forget that," Dark growls possessively pulling away smirking as Daisuke nods dumbly lost in the feel of the kiss not realizing Daisuke's mother caught the moment and quickly left the drawing studio leaving the two teens on their own trying not to smile at the sight knowing her son is in good hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I'm somewhat happy with the piece even if it could be better but hey it's a lime even if the lemon is in the horizon it wouldn't come to fruitation. *sulks* Damn you plot bunny *Shakes fist at lemon Pb nibbling on carrot* Well I hope you guys enjoy the oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
